Yoko Suzuki
Yoko Suzuki is a former Umbrella Corporation employee and a survivor of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. As the result of her studies, Yoko is extremely knowledgeable about computers. She has a quiet, reserved personality, but the strength of her inquisitive mind emerges with a surprising toughness. Before the Outbreak Born in the United States, Yoko learned to speak Japanese through her mother.[citation needed]At some point, Yoko joined Umbrella as an employee of Dr. William Birkin, working in his Laboratory eight miles underneath Raccoon City. In 1996, Yoko took part in an experiment, which was donating her cells as a base to develop t-Virus, without her knowing it, after a "little incident", she found out the truth. Greg Mueller operated on her to alter her memory, make her forget about the incident possibly to cover up the existence of the lab. Biography She calls herself a University student and is very knowledgeable about computers. She has a quiet and reserved personality, but the strength of her inquisitive mind emerges with a toughness that surprises. However, once she gets hung up on something, she's a bit slow on the uptake with other things. Yoko is one of eight survivors that encounter perilous situations during the Outbreak in Raccoon City. His character ties-in to the, Below Freezing Point, Hellfire and Decisions, Decisions scenarios. Raccoon City Destruction Incident In September 1998, Yoko entered J's Bar, a local restaurant and began to cut her hair in the women's restroom, where she was attacked by a zombie grabbing at her from a vent.Once she entered the main room of the bar, the intensity of the situation forced her to cooperate with other survivors and make her escape. Below Freezing Point Yoko is the canon protagonist of the scenario "Below Freezing Point", where the survivors find themselves entering Umbrella's underground lab where the events leading to the Outbreak began. She's confronted by Monica, one of her former coworkers and is forced to give up her employee ID key card at gunpoint. Monica mocks her before running off. Yoko and the other survivors navigate the lab, finding most of it to be frozen over due to the action of a researcher trying to stop the Hunters that were loose. They raise the temperature, only to thaw out the Hunters in the process as they make their way to the freight elevator that will take them to the Marshaling Yard. Monica meanwhile encounters G (their old boss William Birkin after injecting himself with the G-Virus) and is infected with a G Embryo. As they board the elevator Monica approaches, the Embryo bursts from her chest and pursues, quickly mutating into a hideous creature. Yoko and the others defeat it and press on. Hellfire Yoko is considered the canon protagonist of the scenario "Hellfire", which takes place in the Apple Inn. The hotel is lit aflame by a boiler explosion that kills two firemen named Len and Charlie. Yoko and the other survivors navigate the slowly burning building, finding that is filled with zombies and Lickers. Once they reach the front lobby their escape is blocked by a Suspended, which they dispose of before escaping. Decisions, Decisions In "Decisions, Decisions", if Yoko is chosen, she will go with George Hamilton as he follows a lead given to him by one of his friends Peter Jenkins. They go to Raccoon University, where they find Peter dead. Another Umbrella researcher named Greg Mueller, who has developed a t-Virus vaccine called Daylight, activates a Tyrant known as Thanatos, which the survivors witness engaging a U.B.C.S. team before it encounters them. They eventually run into Greg, who recognizes Yoko and like Monica, brings up her lost memories. Before he can tell her anything else, a U.B.C.S. operative (Nikolai Zinoviev) shoots him in the head and activates a timer set to explosives planted throughout the building. After retrieving samples of Daylight, they escape and a rescue helicopter hails them, telling them they have to touch down somewhere else. Thanatos, now mutated into a stronger form, emerges from the rubble and pursues them. They're forced to engage the Tyrant and Yoko and the others eventually kill it before boarding the helicopter. End of the Road Alternatively, in "End of the Road" in File 2, if Yoko is chosen she will have a revelation near the end of the level in ad-lib text, saying she donated base cells and her memories were tampered with. Many people miss this since the opportunity for her to say it is very narrow, usually only during the 3 minute timer before the chopper leaves and only if Linda is nearby. This can imply that Linda's presence helps her remember what happened to her. Relationships and Personality Yoko calls herself a university student and she is very knowledgeable about computers. Outwardly she appears to have a quiet and reserved personality, but the strength of her inquisitive mind emerges with a toughness that surprises others. Once she gets hung up on something, she's a bit slow on the uptake with other things. It is implied however that she uses this personality as a facade, quietly avoiding other people's problems. Monica is quick to point this out in Below Freezing Point as she holds Yoko at gunpoint. Yoko claims she doesn't know what she's talking about and her testimony is backed up by Greg in'' Decisions, Decisions, who is aware of her altered memory. Yoko finally admits it to herself in her ending to ''Desperate Times; that was all she could really do after her, the other survivors, and Rita leave Marvin Branagh behind. While working with the other survivors to escape Raccoon City she is definitely aloof about any trouble her allies get into. She will often refuse to help if one of her partners is bleeding, requires a healing item/ammunition or crawling on the ground. In many of her endings she's also very pessimistic about escaping the city, often saying that she's thankful to be alive (Hellfire, Desperate Times) but that she would rather not put up with the situation any longer. Yoko seems to have a sisterly relationship with Alyssa Ashcroft. They even share a bad ending in the Decisions, Decisions scenario, where Yoko and Alyssa pair up and expose Umbrella before the city is annihilated by the missiles, killing both. A similar ending occurs after End of the Road, where Yoko and Linda testify against Umbrella in court. It is implied by later games in the series that the latter was what began Umbrella's steady decline following the outbreak. Yoko gets along well with Cindy Lennox and Kevin Ryman. Mark Wilkins also gets along with her okay. One of Yoko's special items is a Manly Hankerchief, which was apparently from Kevin and includes her comment that he may not look it, but he's actually a nice guy. Yoko does not like Jim Chapman. Possibly because she tends to be very quiet and Jim is the exact opposite (always talking and screaming). As a result, she probably finds him very annoying. George Hamilton and Yoko don't get along either, though the reason is unknown. Yoko is more inclined to co-operate than any of the other survivors. She sticks especially close to Kevin and David King, but will follow everyone, except for Jim. She will also refuse to help if he is in trouble. Yoko is the only character who Alyssa will follow reliably. David will often follow too, as will Jim. It is assumed that the latter isn't aware of Yoko's attitude toward him, although he is her worst partner. Appearance & Wardrobe During the Outbreak, Yoko wears a black singlet with a green long sleeved over-shirt, denim blue jeans and brown shoes, and a small black backpack. In the intro movie to the Outbreak scenario, Yoko is seen going to the bathroom of the bar wearing glasses, an Umbrella uniform and has long hair with a black coat. In her intro, she is attacked by a Zombie while cutting her hair, most likely to change her appearance. Yoko has five alternate costumes that are unlockable with both special items and points. * Type B: Spring Fashion. A green-tea dress with sneakers. Suits for a deary spring vacation. * Type C: Gym Class. A traditional Japanese Sport outfit with white sneakers with blue stripes. Yoko wears her hair in pigtails. This style does not increases her running speed. * Type D: Worker's Basic. A traditional Chinese outfit that resembles a labourer. Yoko wears her hair in a braid over her shoulder. This resembles a style worn by fighters in kung-fu movies. Cannot be ported to Outbreak. * Type E: Summer Daze. A blue one piece swimsuit. This is one of the female costumes obtained by completing the Showdown minigames. Cannot be ported to Outbreak. * Type Z (Type D in Outbreak): J's Bar Disguise. It is Yoko's old Umbrella Employee uniform under a black coat. She wears the glasses and long hair from the introductory scene. She has a higher amount of health while wearing this costume, but her running speed is even slower, and the infection rate is higher. Note: This costume counts as an NPC but cannot be selected if Yoko is and vice-versa. Unlike other playable NPCs, this one uses Yoko's voices in File #2, making it a unique case. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive